


A Lover's Ritual

by prettyvillain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Other, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: "They could not help but muse whether the two of them had played these same roles a thousand times before, when the world was wonderful and Emet-Selch lived a much happier life than this."The Warrior of Light makes for a fun and very enjoyable plaything in the hands of the Architect.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Lover's Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Enkh is my friend's WoL who is non-binary and an Au Ra! This fic is their request and thus their WoL is where the headcanons originated from. Emet loves tying them up in all sorts of mischief, literally and metaphorically.

Possessing all of the time in the world made for lengthy yet _pleasurable_ ventures; Emet-Selch holding enough seconds, hours and days to tangle his precious partner in all sorts of personal mischief. 

As the dark water beyond the windows drifts into a black-like swirl reminiscent of nightfall, the Ascian wraps the last of his summoned bindings around Enkh’s wrists and knots them pretty with a bow. “ _There_ , perfection.” Comes his soft exhale against their ear. Quiet yet somehow deafening to the already heightened senses of the obedient Au Ra.

“You’re finished?” Enkh manages to squeeze out a response but a gloved finger brushes to their lips to force an obedient silence. And thus they say nothing else.

“ _Shh, shh_. It seems not quite.” A click of his tongue against his teeth and two more silk wraps manifest in a flurry of light and aether, summoned within his grip. “I appreciate the reminder.” The curve of his smile is the last thing Enkh is permitted to see before their eyelids fall closed and the silk tie wraps around their face.

Silencing their vision, the darkness before their eyes swarms with purple and red dancing blotches of light as heat manifests within the pools of their stomach. How easily they melt under his touch, gloved as it is, taking little to no contact from him at all to send their nerves skyrocketing. 

But he’s not quite finished with his preparations as a cotton-clad finger suggests, prying apart their dark painted lips. “Open wide for me, _very good_ …” They obey, as he commands it, lips falling open. 

Some part of Enkh expects the warmth of flesh against their tongue, forcing their lips wider as he might finally begin playing with them for his sole benefit, but no such thing occurs. Their mouth hangs empty until more silk twists and wraps between their teeth, effectively cancelling their ability to speak. 

Of course that pooling heat only stirs excitedly. 

Against the satin sheets, their body fidgets and shifts until a hand slaps sharp against the exposed flesh of their ass. A comfortable burn which jolts their entire body. Muffled sounds of surprise test the durability of the gag between their teeth and Emet-Selch hums in approval.

“I’d prefer my doll to be _behaved_ , if you don’t mind. None of that useless wiggling from you, do you hear? Or else I’ll leave you here _unattended_ , regardless of however dull that may be.”

There’s amusement within his tone and Enkh need not possess their vision to know that Emet’s lips are curved into a grin. The mere memory of it prompts another whimper, as their body relaxes and resists the urge to move as per his orders.

Due to the largeness of the bed the petite Au Ra is nearly swallowed in the array of luxurious, summoned sheets; grey and teal shades flush against their pale skin and the dark lace of their remaining clothing. Their skirts pulled up around their hips and their front unbuttoned and exposed to reveal their small breasts, their body is a _display_ for the Ascian who paces to and fro, marvelling the perfection of such a dainty yet delicious form.

With ease, their body is twisted gently upon the bed and their back meets with the comfortable cushions which lie there. Wandering hands occasionally brush and tease, as his still gloved hands knead the soft flesh of Enkh’s chest before rolling their nipples between his fingers. Such sweet muted pleas bloom from their gagged lips, thus Emet generously offers more of his teasing touches and brushes. 

A hand dips between their legs and smoothes over heated, wet and tempting flesh, before he draws away almost cruelly. Whines do little to provoke him into indulging them too soon however and he moves about them unseen and observant. 

“ _What_? Suddenly not a fan of being the sole focus of my attention, hm?” He asks, as if they could answer besides muffled word-like grunts and moans. “You ought to be high used to it by now, my dear. Such is the life of being my most cherished plaything after all…” His words trail, as do his touches as he drags a finger along their scaled jawline and upward to caress their cheek gently.

Scales beneath the gloves make for a medley of textures, all of which drag shivers along the length of Enkh’s already trembling spine. Arching slightly from the bed, they wrestle against the urge to simply curve up to Emet entirely, springing from the mattress to be held, to be cherished _and_ ravaged, the way in which he always allows. How he spoils them so, night after glorious night. 

But he’s taking his time and at their movements he tut., Disappointment floods his tone.

“What did I tell you?” A sing-song threat which leaves Enkh with sudden concern that he truly might simply leave them there, gagged and wrapped in black silk bows unable to move. Pretty and presented on his bed for whatever hour he chooses to return to them at. They imagine him to be that type, if only for the dramatics of it all. 

But Emet’s desire is loud enough that they know he would never go without first indulging himself in them.

That hunger Enkh knows only too well that has plagued the Asican for eons, and only comes sated when their bodies press flush upon each other’s and pleasure pools within them. Only _finally_ satisfied after they lie together, exhausted and beaded with sweat, fingers laced within fingers and heartbeats swelling within their eardrums. 

“Hmm?” He asks again, moving to pull Enkh along the bed until their bare legs hang loosely from it. Dangling on that high up mattress, they feel close to floating until Emet’s hands roam their thighs once more. Flesh mapped by his touch, they have been claimed time and time again, with white gloves running soft over still-bruising bites. The memory of them burns and it’s enough to keep Enkh still and silent as commanded. 

Emet seems content with that and presses lips to the heated flesh in the place of his hands. Frills and lace are pushed aside once more as possessive kisses claim them his. ‘ _Mine, forever and always. Until the skies break apart above every last world, you are mine’_ they say as he hungrily shifts from one thigh to the next.

Beneath him, they whimper. Excitement stirs and sensitive skin seems to catch alight with desire with every touch, _every claim_ , of his slight presence over their flesh. Arousal glistens between their legs as they feel their thighs pressing and rubbing some of the gathered sheets bunched between their legs, against his will but really they are just _so_ desperate. Desperate enough that the small brush of friction is a gift they cling to, despite how little of a pleasure it is. 

It does not go unnoticed, but the Ascian does still feel pity for his doll like this, how they are unable to dip fingers between their legs and finally rub those sensitive and needy spots. Punishment briefly comes to mind, but he is just as hungry as they are, unable to keep his hands free from their perfect form as finally he trails his palm downward, cupping at their crotch.

 _‘Please… please…’_ they would moan if any sound at all could make it past the soft fabric between their lips, so instead they whine gentle and sweet, lifting their hips so that Emet’s fingers might go further, **deeper**.

“So desperate, _my little minx_.” He coos, pulling away his gloves to expose his long pale fingers. Immediately he brushes them against Enkh’s clit, sparing so few seconds before rubbing and rolling his thumb along their dripping heat, teasingly pushing a finger inside before he returns to smoothing their wetness between their pussy lips. 

It’s maddening how close they grow from merely his toying, how they rise and fall against the brink of their insides clenching around nothingness as they threaten to cum. But as if he can peer into their mind, as if Emet knows from the movements and guttural sounds collecting at the back of their throat, he pauses before Enkh reaches that peak. 

A huff flares their nostrils in defiance, wiggling harder against his hand, but Emet merely chuckles at the attempt to will him into action. “I’ve told you before, your body and soul are **mine**. There is no use in your attempt to spur me onward, I will do what I like whenever I wish.” Again, despite the blindfold, Enkh knows too well the shape of the curve to his smirk as he speaks. 

But it seems he’s growing tired of simply brief touching, for he toys with their clit for just a few moments more to drag another trembling rush of pleasure from them, before finally moving his hands to their hips. 

“I suppose I might indulge you once more, you’ve behaved so well after all.” He sighs. “That and I simply cannot resist you _like this_ …”

They rise with his pulling; shifted and positioned just how he likes with their legs and knees bending upon the bed, their ass rising to the air and their bound hands resting in front. The bed is comfortable enough that such an angle is not at all painful, but the new position draws Enkh’s attention to just how _wet_ they are, the cold air of the room now easily exposed to their warm pussy.

Knowing that Emet is there, _watching_ , they remain as still as a doll should. Perfectly positioned with their skirts still hoisted around their hips, the hard nubs of their nipples pointing down towards the silk sheets. Legs spread, they can only imagine how he is savouring such a sight. 

Perhaps a familiar one, in times long forgotten. They could not help but muse whether the two of them had played these same roles a thousand times before, when the world was whole and wonderful and Emet-Selch lived a much happier life than this. But what precious bouts of happiness he might cling to now, Enkh feels proud to be the origins of it. 

With every touch of his bare hand against their skin and scales, it feels natural somehow. Aligned as one might suppose the stars in the heavens could relate to. A sweet destiny clicking like the cogs of an ever-working, flawless machine. And they did fit together thus so.

Lips are pressed to their thighs and the surprise runs a vibration along the length of their spine. Emet’s kisses are unexpected at times, but always truly welcome. He offers them passionately and frequently; littering the insides of their legs with as many as he can give before moving behind them, peeling himself free of his royal robes. 

“You’re free to make whatever sounds you please, I suppose. I won’t be releasing you from your bonds quite yet, but I _do_ enjoy your cries of desperation nonetheless.” There’s so much wickedness to his tone, but there’s also little time to think before his cock is pressing flush between Enkh’s thighs and hard against the summit of their heated and soaking skin. 

Behind silk ties, _**they beg for him**_. Muted and muffled sobs of want cascading from what little space between their painted lips the gag allows as they arch their back and pry their legs apart further along the bed. But their lover does not hesitate, besides the few seconds he spends dragging the tip of his cock up and down, soaking himself in the dribbling release. 

There’s a hand pressing to the small of their back as Emet finally pushes inside; a palm to steady the trembling Au Ra beneath him as their pussy envelopes his cock and clutches tight around him. “My _love…_ ” he soothes, gently stroking their flushed skin as he enters deeper, deep enough that Enkh’s entire body shakes in pleasure.

For such a small frame, his cock fills them _perfectly_. 

Their inner walls squeeze and he sighs in pleasure as their pussy grips him possessively. So wonderful, so **perfect**. Once he’s pushed entirely inside, he stills to let Enkh writhe against his hips with his cock embedded deep within them as their fists ball tight against the sheets.

“From those ancient days lost from the depths of your mind, to these selfish hours I steal you away with now -- you have been and always shall be _mine_.”

Such poetry surely belongs in far sweeter situations than with his cock throbbing within their pussy so intensely, but it is his _graceful_ manner of relishing them with such affection that drags a soft squeak of joy from behind the gag. And, alongside that, their pussy clenches keenly in response.

Tight enough that Emet grunts and begins fucking them properly; back and forth with the sway of his hips as his hands move to clutch at Enkh’s hips in an effort to keep them both steady and flush against one another. 

A slow, more careful pace quickly melts into a rapid and urgent one as his cock pushes in and out, far deeper and harder with every passing second. So deep that every hard buck inside, Enkh moans around the tie. Their pussy gleams with cum from their prior teasing, making for a wet and delicious sound as Emet’s cock pounds into them. 

_“ Mmffph… mm…”_

Sounds on the cusp of words make it past the gag, spurring Emet onward and he bucks hungrily into that tight and needy body. Fucking them open and wide as their cum soaks his cock with every deep thrust in. From time to time he pushes far enough that Enkh feels close to breaking apart. An addictive feeling as Emet claims them _again, again and again_. 

More kisses are pressed to the exposed skin of their shoulder before Emet’s lips trail and mark along the back of their neck. There are even sweeter presses of lips against the sharp curve of their dark horns. Wherever scales litter their flesh, he kisses there too. 

Every inch of them _his_ , every part of their majestic form _his_ to toy and tease. Their pussy squeezes around him with each hard orgasm and he grunts softly against their ear, whispering how good they feel inside, **how perfect.**

Their arms tremble and their tail sways as Enkh threatens to lose what little of their balance they retain and fall face first into the bed until Emet’s hands come to cup their breasts, keeping their form steady. But it comes not without its own _secondary_ benefits as his fingers tweak and tug at their firm nipples causing more wiggling against his touch.

“Yes… _yes…_ Take it all, my love. Does it feel good, hm?” His words are rushed and torn by his own heavy breathing, his heart pounding against Enkh’s back as he pulls them from the bed and fucks them harder. 

Squeals and sobs elevate in pitch and Enkh feels their body grow lax and loose against Emet’s hold, allowing him to plough deep and wild into their soaking hole. Their pussy spasms tight around him, threatening to keep him deep within them as they cum around his cock once more. With such a tight, hot vice squeezing him, he moans as his cum floods their pussy.

He fucks them through it as his cock pools warm release deep inside of his precious lover, filling them with spurt after spurt of cum. Their pussy shines with wetness already before Emet’s cum begins leaking past his cock and dribbling down between their flushed lips. 

It is only now with Emet’s cum spurting inside of them, that the Ascian finally reaches up to untie the gag from their lips. Spit keeps their mouth and the fabric connected for a moment, until Emet twists their weak body to force a fresh kiss in its place. He dominates them entirely, Enkh still trembling from the orgasm and unable to truly return that same passion, but they moan softly against his lips nevertheless.

He remains inside until the last of his release is spent, until Enkh’s pussy walls release his cock and he slips free. Cum drools from their lips, threatening to leak down and between their scaled thighs. The sensation of it fills them with a certain amount of _pride_. As much as Emet claims that they belong to _him_ , it is Emet who belongs to _them_ too. 

An equal marriage of shared devotion, of twinned lust and dramatics. Emet may instigate the means, but it is their body for which he hungers for so wildly. Their heart to which he is so clearly tied. Despite the sundering with the splitting of their soul and the dullness that perhaps remains as a result, it seems to still shine a bright enough shade for him to love so desperately still, as if the Final Days had yet to come at all. 

The blindfold slips as Enkh falls gently against the cushions, allowing a slither of sight. They spy Emet moving to join them along the sheets, shifting blankets and pillows aside to take them against his chest. With a snap of his fingers the binds vanish is a flurry of aether, as if they were never there at all.

There’s nothing to be said besides the obvious. 

Enkh relaxes against Emet’s frame, their breasts pushing against his side as they curl against him. Their tail curves to settle against his thigh and there’s almost a sense that time truly has stood still. In this perfect moment, where two souls scarred and burnt by sadness feel a sense of wholeness. 

Even for this lonely old wanderer and for the shard of his lover who rests close beside him. 

Whether they fall asleep this way as lovers entwined or repeat their ritual of passion and devotion a few times more… it matters _so little_. Their hearts beat together, chests flush to one another’s and hands clutching at hands. Wrapped up together in the sheets of that large, silk-covered bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests! Feel free to leave kudos and comments too if you'd like! Thank you so much to my friend for the prompt, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
